The International Space Station (ISS), when complete, and other space platforms have payload facilities supported by a host computer system, such as an on-board data communications network with provisions for mass data storage, crew monitoring and interaction, and ground uplink/downlink. In such payload facilities, a large number of payloads will operate simultaneously. The internal functions of each payload are regulated by a payload controller.
Typically, a payload controller includes a plurality of function cards connected as a stack system using PC-104 connectors. The existing stack system payload controllers are specifically configured for each application. Because the stack system controllers are application specific, a new payload controller must be constructed for each payload.